Love Shines Through
by Masashi
Summary: The sequel to "The battle for the Grand Prize". Facing the impossible task of surviving in this new world and trying to find a way home to their own world, T.K. and Kari discover feelings that were there all along. Please review!


Author's Note: This is the sequel to "The Battle for the Grand Prize" I had actually written a whole different fic, but decided that this mush thing would be better. I have another cliffhanger here to annoy you. Haha... ^^. Evil, aren't I? Naah... anyways, enjoy the fic!  
  
~*Masashi*~  
  
"Kari!" T.K. shouted, searching for his dearest friend. "T.K...? Is that you?" came a tired, scared voice. "Yes, Kari. It's T.K." he responded. "T.K... I sacrificed myself so you'd be safe, and you came through the gate anyway. Why?" Kari asked as he walked near her. T.K. hesitated, and then sighed. "There's a good reason, Kari. I just can't bring myself to tell you..."  
"Tell me what T.K.?" Kari asked. T.K. took a look at her. She seemed to be fine by the tone in her voice, but she looked pretty badly injured. "Are you alright, Kari?" T.K. asked, trying to avoid answering her question. "I don't know... Piedmon is still in this world, the world beyond the gate. I saw him, so I know for sure. He wanted revenge... it was mainly you and I who defeated him and sealed him here. He attacked me... and I can't move from this spot." she responded. "Kari... just stay there. I've been studying with Joe to be a doctor, and I brought medical supplies with me. I can help you." T.K. said to help comfort her.   
"No, really T.K., I don't want help... I am beyond help. I know I'm going to die..." Kari began to lightly cry, and T.K. rushed to her side. "You aren't dying any time soon! Not as long as I'm here!" he told her as he began cleaning and bandaging her cuts and scrapes.  
  
He's so kind... and gentle. How could I have been afraid to show my true feelings?, Kari thought to herself.  
  
T.K. finished cleaning and bandaging the cuts and scrapes. He was about to tend to her bruises, but she grabbed his hand. "T.K., I'm not stupid. I remember that you had something to tell me and I expect you to do so." Kari said, the tears stopping.  
  
Oh no... I hoped she'd forgotten... now I'll have to tell her the truth. The truth that I've only told my Digimon, my brother, and Tai..., T.K. thought to himself.  
  
"Well, I, uh..." he stuttered. Kari was beginning to get the message and she held T.K.'s other hand as well. "T.K., I think I know what you're trying to tell me and... well..." she trailed off, unable to finish her own sentence.  
  
Great! I can't tell him how I feel! I had hoped I could... but I simply can't... love is a hard thing to admit..., Kari thought.  
  
"Alright... no more stalling. I'll tell you what I have to say. Kari, I... I..." T.K. couldn't force the words out.  
  
Looks like I'll have to say it first..., Kari thought with a sigh.  
  
"T.K., I need to say what's on my mind. I never thought I'd get the nerve, or the chance to tell you this... but ever since we were ten years old, and Angemon first digivolved to Magna Angemon to save us, I was aware of a feeling that was there all along. What I'm trying to tell you, T.K., is that I... I... I'm in love with you." Kari blurted. T.K. looked long and hard into her brown eyes.  
  
So we had the same feeling all along...?, he thought.   
  
"Kari... I don't know what to say except... I love you too. I have for so long now..." T.K. admitted, pulling her into his arms as he had done to Magna Angemon. "T.K... I'm glad I finally told you, but I picked a very bad time. I know I'm dying, T.K. I can feel it inside of me." Kari admitted, letting the tears stain her face once again. "No you're not Kari! Not if I can help it!" T.K. assured her.   
"But T.K., you can't help it. No one can." Kari told him weakly, the life already being drained out of her. "Kari, just hold on! If I can get you back into our world, then I can save you! I promise, I won't leave your side." T.K. said soothingly. "T.K..." Kari said.   
T.K. wanted nothing more than to cry. He was losing Kari; she wouldn't even try to survive! "Kari... please, try to make it. I know I can save you if we get back into our own world, there are highly educated doctors who can help. But if you die now... then there's no chance. No chance for us to date, no chance of us marrying one another, and no chance of having children together. Please Kari... please..." T.K. trailed off. Kari looked up, a smile of hope and love crept onto her face. "Children?" she repeated. T.K. laughed lightly. "Yes, Kari. We could have the most wonderful children. But you have to live." he said. She tried to sit up, but fell back and landed hard on the ground. "Kari!" T.K. shouted, examining her head for any damage.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the human world...  
  
"We have to save T.K.! And Kari!" Matt said loudly. "We know that Matt! You can stop repeating it now!" said Tai in an annoyed tone. "I think I know how we can re-open the gate, and I can keep it open until the person going in for T.K. and Kari comes out with them." Magna Angemon thought aloud. "Really? Let's try it!" They said in unison. "Gate of Destiny!" Magna Angemon attacked. Soon, they were ready to go save T.K. and Kari.  
  
Back with T.K. and Kari...  
  
"Kari, please hold on!" T.K. pleaded. Kari's every breath was weaker than the last, and she was still crying in pain. T.K. had to think of something, and fast.  
  
"I know how to do it! I know what will keep her alive!" T.K. thought.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her. He held it for a full minute and then pulled back, eyes still closed to let the feeling linger. He finally opened his eyes to see Kari smiling up at him, her voice barely audible when she spoke the words, "I love you T.K."   
"T.K.! Kari! Where are you!" came a familiar voice. "Tai?! Over here, hurry!" T.K. shouted. Tai and Matt arrived shortly after Tai's voice was heard and Matt hugged T.K., while Tai leaned over Kari and hugged her. "What happened to her?!" Tai asked. "When she first got here, Piedmon attacked her. Had I not come, she may not have made it this long..." T.K.'s voice trailed off. "She's dying, Tai. We have to get her to an emergency room in our world as fast as possible."   
"What?! Dying?! Let's hurry then!" Tai said, about to pick Kari up. "NO DON'T PICK HER UP!" T.K. screamed. Tai blinked in surprise. "Why not?" he asked. "She may have broken ribs and parts of the spine. We have to be careful about moving her." T.K. said quietly. "Then let's be careful, but we can't just leave her here!" Tai said. T.K. nodded and he and Matt helped to gently lift Kari, who groaned in agony, and carry her out of the quickly closing gate.  
  
Back in the human world...  
  
"Arghh... I can't hold this gate much longer! What's taking them so long...?" Magna Angemon asked, struggling to keep the gate open for the kids to come through. Suddenly, a flash came and the kids appeared on the ground under the gate. "Hurry up! To the emergency room! No time to explain!" cried T.K. as the group of them ran as fast as they could for the hospital. All of the Ultimate Digimon went back to their Rookie forms.  
  
At the Emergency room...  
  
The kids sat patiently, waiting for the news on Kari. T.K. sat alone, thinking about what had happened in the world beyond the gate. "Kari... please make it..." he whispered to himself.   
Soon after, the doctor walked out. "Kids, your friend Kari is..."  
  
To be Continued....  



End file.
